


His Angel

by Mythica



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 12:32:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5785438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythica/pseuds/Mythica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darhk is dead, but Oliver is seriously injured.  Can anything or anyone save him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Angel

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea after seeing the flash forward scene at the end of 4x10, with Oliver and Felicity sitting so far apart and Felicity not wearing her ring. They're obviously going to break them up, but what might cause them to reconnect?

It was done.

Oliver tried to take a breath, but it was difficult to do. The battle had been fierce. No one was coming out of this unscathed, but it was finally done. Darhk was gone and they were finally safe.

He tried to move from where he lay, but his muscles refused to cooperate. He could hear the team in his ear, trying to find him. They sounded like they were down a long tunnel. It was time to rest. His body said so. Maybe he should just listen. It was done. He could rest.

The past month had been the hardest of his life, but he knew it was all his own doing. Felicity had found out about William and his life had come crashing down. _“When were you planning on telling me?”_ she had asked. _“If you loved me… if you trusted me… telling me this wouldn’t be such a burden. It would be a relief. But you don’t trust me. You never will. How can I be with someone who doesn’t trust me?”_ She had given him back his ring and walked away. His life had been turned upside down and there was nothing he could do to fix it. He had betrayed the person he loved more than life itself and he deserved every bit of pain that came with it. He knew he didn’t deserve her. This just made it so obviously clear.

A tear slipped down his face as he lay on the cold hard ground. He closed his eyes and remembered the last time they had been truly happy. Somehow, by some miracle or just force of will, Felicity had regained use of her legs. The first time she was able to stand up and walk to him, he felt like he could fly. A small smile came over his face as he remembered the look on her face. She looked like an angel who had been granted her wings. She made him… better.

And then she was gone.

Oliver had done what he had promised. _“You have to kill the son of a bitch.”_ That’s what she had said after the death of someone so close. He had promised and he had kept that promise. It was done, but she was still gone. One too many lie. One too many secret. It had been more than she could handle. He didn’t deserve her light.

The voices seemed to be getting farther away as he felt his body get heavy. Nothing wanted to move. His lungs were burning. His entire body ached. He had done good, right? It wasn’t all bad, was it? He had made Star City safer. He had made a difference. He had to believe that. He had done his part. The others could take over for him. He wasn’t needed. He wanted to sleep.

He felt the darkness start to pull as his breathing slowed. He knew what was coming and he was ready for it. Thea would be alright. Diggle would make sure of it. He could go. No one needed him. It was time to rest.

He could barely hear the voices. They were calling to him, telling him to hold on, but he didn’t want to. He wanted to sleep.

Then, out of the silence and darkness came a sound. It sounded like an angel calling to him, calling his name. “Oliver,” it said. It was such a beautiful voice. He could listen to it while he slept. The voice got a little louder as he struggled to bring it closer. “Oliver.” He couldn’t remember when he had heard such a sound. He couldn’t tell where it was coming from, but he had to find out. He tried to force his eyes open, but they were so heavy. His body wanted him to sleep, but he had to hear that voice one more time. He couldn’t sleep until he heard it again.

“Oliver… please… answer me.”

It was louder now and it seemed familiar. Forcing his mind to focus, he honed in on the voice, trying to make it clearer. He had to find it.

“Oliver… Oliver, please. Don’t do this.”

That was it. The voice. It was his angel. He knew that voice. His angel. “Felicity…”

“Oliver!” He heard her practically yell in his ear. She was there. She could hear him. He could tell her everything.

“Felicity… I’m… sorry,” he managed to say before a coughing fit cut him off. It hurt to cough. It hurt to move, but he had to tell her. He had to let her know how sorry he was.

“Shhh…” she said. He could tell she was crying. “They’re coming, Oliver. John and Laurel and Thea. They’re coming. Just… please hold on. Please… I can’t… I can’t lose you.”

“I’m sorry,” he choked out. “I love you. I’m so… sorry.”

“Oliver, please,” she cried. “I love you. Please… just hold on.”

I love you. He felt a warmth he hadn’t felt in so long come over him after hearing those three words. His angel loved him. Maybe he didn’t need rest quite yet. Maybe he should wait until he could see her again. His angel. She was asking him to wait until the others got there. He could do that… for her. Only for her.

It was a struggle to keep the darkness at bay, but when he heard another voice and felt someone grab his body, he knew he had succeeded. “We got him, Felicity.” It was a man’s voice. A familiar voice. One of the friends his angel said was coming. Oliver managed to open his eyes slightly and saw someone looking down at him. He recognized his face, but he couldn’t seem to focus on his name. His brown eyes looked down at him with concern as he carried him away from his resting place. A glance to his other side and he saw a woman with blond hair with the same look of concern in her eyes. He had done it. His angel had asked him to hold on until his friends got there and he had done it. He hoped she would be proud.

The last thing he remembered before he lost consciousness was a cold metal floor and the sound of doors slamming. His body jostled around as he heard a motor engage and tires squealing. He wanted to hear the angel’s voice again and he knew the angel’s name. “Felicity…”

“I’m here,” she sobbed softly in his ear. “I’m here.”

>>>\------------------------------------->

It was the warmth of something on his hand that first caught his attention. The rest of his body felt surprisingly cold, but his left hand was very warm. As he struggled to open his eyes, the brightness of the room was almost too much to handle. His eyes didn’t seem to want to cooperate, but he wanted to see what was causing such warmth.

As he started to become more aware of the things around him, he discovered that not only was his hand warm, his left thigh also felt warm as he realized something was on it. Slowly blinking his eyes to try to adjust to the brightness, he only opened his eyes a sliver before he saw what… who… was causing the warmth. She was laying on his thigh with her blond hair falling over his leg and her hand wrapped around his. Her eyes were closed as she breathed softly in her sleep. She looked like an angel.

Looking around the room, he recognized that he was in a hospital. He could see the monitors connected to him, showing a steady heartbeat. His other hand that wasn’t engulfed in hers had an I.V. connected to a bag hanging by his head. He had no memory of going to the hospital. The last thing he remembered was killing Darhk and being seriously injured in the process. He remembered hearing her voice, begging him to stay alive.

Looking down at Felicity again, he smiled. It had been so long since he had been this close to her. She had maintained her role on the team, but it was all very professional. No more warm touches, no more stolen kisses. He had betrayed her and hurt her. He deserved the distance. He had to just be grateful she was still in his life.

He didn’t know when it had started, but before he knew it, his thumb was softly stroking her hand. He hadn’t felt her soft skin in so long. His body just knew what it wanted and he wasn’t really awake enough to stop it. Before he knew it, her eyes were opening and a smile came over her face.

“Hey,” she said softly as he just stared at her. Part of him couldn’t believe she was there after everything he had done.

“Hey,” he replied softly, his voice coming out as a scratchy mess. He tried to clear his throat a little, but it only made him start to cough. As soon as he started, he winced, feeling the pain shooting up his chest. He could feel her grip on his hand tighten as he turned to see her standing, reaching for a cup beside the table with a straw in it.

“Here,” she said softly, holding the cup close to his face. When he finally got some control, he let her bring the straw to his lips as he took a small sip of the cool water. His throat immediately started to feel better as he stopped drinking and let the straw leave his lips.

“Better?” she asked as he gave her a small nod. After putting the cup back onto the table, he again felt the warmth of her hand in his as she resumed her seat next to him.

“You gave us quite a scare,” she told him, bringing their joined hands up to rest under her chin.

“Sorry,” he managed to say, making sure not to put any more stress on his throat. Coughing did not feel good.

“Why did you face Darhk on your own?” she asked.

“Wasn’t on purpose,” he explained. “Got separated.”

“You could have waited for backup,” she reminded him.

“No time.” He couldn’t tear his eyes away from where her hand was wrapped around his. He missed being so close to her.

“How…” Oliver’s voice caught as he felt another cough starting to come up. He tried to clear his throat, but it just wouldn’t come. Looking around the room, he managed another one word. “Hospital?”

Felicity nodded as she reached out to touch his arm. “John and Laurel found you,” she explained. “You were… so badly hurt. They decided to bring you here.”

A look of concern came over his face as he realized that he had still been in his Green Arrow suit when he had gone down. As if knowing what he was thinking, she gently rubbed his arm to comfort him.

“They didn’t have a choice,” she told him. “You would have… died. The doctors… they’ve been wonderful. Everyone here knows how much you’ve done to save this city. The emergency room doctors agreed to say that you were in a car accident. There are very few who know the truth. As far as Star City is concerned, Oliver Queen was in an accident. No one was very surprised.”

Oliver had to smile at her comment. Since his return from the island, he had been in plenty of “accidents”. He was certain that most people just thought he was accident prone.

“Thank you,” he said softly, trying not to irritate his throat.

Felicity smiled as she leaned on his hand. “I didn’t do anything.”

Oliver just nodded. “You told me not to die.”

Felicity felt a tear slide down her face as she quickly reached up to brush it away.

“I’m sorry,” he said, looking into her eyes.

“For what?” she asked with a slight smile.

“Everything.”

Felicity nodded as she turned her head to place a kiss on his knuckles. “I know,” she said softly as she kissed his hand again. “I know.”

Feeling stronger, he squeezed her hand gently, bringing her attention back to his face. Reaching up with the hand she held, he gently touched her cheek as her hand slipped to his wrist. Leaning into his touch, Felicity closed her eyes as she let out a sigh.

“You said I didn’t trust you,” he told her as he struggled to talk. “I trust you more than anyone. I trust you with my life. You are my life.”

Getting up from her chair, Felicity leaned over him, gripping his face in her hands as she pressed her lips to his in a tear filled kiss. All he wanted to to was wrap his arms around her, but the I.V. in his arm prevented him from moving very far. When she finally pulled back, she leaned her forehead onto his and sighed.

“I miss you.”

“I miss you too,” he told her, reaching up to touch her face. “So much.”

When she pressed her lips to his again, he let out a soft sigh, remembering how wonderfully soft her lips were. He wanted to stay like that forever, just feeling her love through her kiss, but when he tried to move his arm to touch her, he felt a twinge of pain as the needle in his arm pulled. She pulled back when she heard him gasp, a look of concern on her face.

“I’m sorry,” she said quickly. “Did I hurt you?”

“No,” Oliver replied with a smile. “Besides… it was worth it.”

He could see the blush on her face as she smiled and sat back down, keeping hold of his hand as she went. Even though almost every inch of him hurt, he didn’t care as long as she was there with him.

“Felicity, I know you’re still mad at me for what I did and I deserve it… completely… but… is there anything… anything I can do to make this better?”

Felicity looked down at their hands and squeezed his hand gently. “I think you need to concentrate on getting better.”

Oliver just nodded as he looked at their entwined hands. It was all up to her now. His life was in her hands.

“But maybe,” she said softly, looking at their hands again. “Maybe… when you’re feeling better… maybe we can try… dinner?”

When she finished, she looked up at him finding him looking at her with a small smile. “Dinner would be nice.”

Felicity smiled as she started playing with his fingers. “Maybe this time we’ll actually get to ordering food.”

Oliver just laughed lightly, but groaned when it caused pain to shoot up his side. Felicity squeezed his hand more as she brought her other hand to his arm. “Are you ok?”

Giving her a small nod, he looked at her with a smile. “As long as you’re here.”

They spent the next few minutes just talking until Oliver felt the pull of sleep start to claim him again. He didn’t want to sleep, but she had said he needed it, so of course, he would listen. As he closed his eyes, he felt a soft kiss press onto his forehead as a smile came across his face. He felt a new sense of peace, just knowing that he had another chance with Felicity. This time he would make sure he did it right.


End file.
